thewhitequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thewhitequeen Wiki:Episode Guide
Ten hour-long episodes first shown in the United Kingdon on BBC One from the 16 Juune 2013. The show is due to start on 10 August on Starz in the United States. **Spoilers below!!!*** Episode 1 Recently widowed Elizabeth Grey nee Woodville wakes from a nightmare with a plan. Her husband, Sir John Grey, died fighting for the Lancastrian King Henry VI, the loss of this battle meant that Henry was now deposed and the new Yorkist King Edward IV ruled England, because Elizabeth's husband had been on the losing side, all their lands and wealth had been confiscated by the Crown. Elizabeth's plan is to wait by the roadside under an old oak tree with her two sons, Richard and Thomas while King Edward rides by with his army, she would petition the King directly. The plan works and the King, along with Warwick, his old friend and mentor, visit Grafton, Warwick obviously does not like this family. Inside, Edward is met with some hostility from the men of the Lancastrian family but in moment of graciousness grants Elizabeth her petition. During a walk in the gardens, while the Woodville men watch angrily on, Edward asks a besotted Elizabeth if she will become his mistress, she refuses, meanwhile inside, the Woodvilles are discussing the stories of the king's notorious leching. Elizabeth agrees to meet Edward under the oak tree the next day. At the old oak tree, Elizabeth meets Edward, he is determined to make her his mistress but she is admant she will not. A tussle occurs and Elizabeth draws Edward's dagger from his belt. Quickly realising the seriousness of drawing a dagger on an anionted king, Elizabeth puts the blade to her own neck, as Edward angrily mocks her and embarrased, he leaves prromising her she will never see him again.... Elizabeth is upset, her mother, Jacquetta offers some advice and then shows Elizabeth a spell. Edward returns to Grafton on the way to battle and asks Elizabeth to marry him. They marry secretly with a paid priest supplied by Edward and only Jacquetta as a witness. Edward Promises Elizabeth he will announce their marriage after he wins this battle. As Edward leaves, Elizabeth's brother, Anthony sees the couple and angrily accuses Elizabeth of beign a whore, she tells him of her and Edward's secret wedding, of which Anthony mocks and tells her Edward is guilty of having done this before to gdet another lady into bed. Elizabeth now has to anxiously await news from Edward, will he be true to his word? Edward writes to Elizabeth letters which confirm no marriage, later, the men of her family are called to court as there is to be an announcement. It just so happens that the French princess with whom Warwick was planning a marriage to the King is at court too. Warwick begins to announce to the court news of the impending marriage between Edward and the princess, Edward interrupts and the oair of them go into another room, Edward is forced to admit he has already married Elizabeth and wants to be with her, Edward faces Warwick's wrath, stalks out of the room and announces his marriage to Elizabeth to the court and her stunned family. Elizabeth comes to court and it is clear that there are not many people impressed with this new queen or her family as they are not high-born even if they do smile to her face and say the right things... Cecily, Edward's mother however, makes no effort to hide how unhappy she is about this "secret marriage", she believes the Woodvilles are beneath her family and not fit for royalty. Episode 2 Write the second section of your page here.